Premier cadeau
by lunny
Summary: Kankurô voudrait offrir le meilleur à son petit frère et cela en pleine nuit dans un désert… GaaraxKankurô pour Akémi Luo


**Titre :** Premier cadeau

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La fic est un cadeau aussi, c'est pour Akémi Luo . En clair, je n'ai rien !

**Résumé :** Kankurô voudrait offrir le meilleur à son petit frère et cela en pleine nuit dans un désert… GaaraxKankurô pour Akémi Luo

**Genre :** OOC total parce que j'y arrive vraiment pas avec ces deux là, et yaoi ! Ah oui, beaucoup de guimùauve malheureusement TT

**Avertissement :** homophobes s'abstenir, et il y a de l'inceste donc si ça vous plaît pas : fuyez !

**Note : **J'offre cette fic à Akémi Luo car elle a courageusement triomphé des Chocapic ! ( Cherchez pas à comprendre) Comme elle me l'a demandé, je lui fais son couple préféré : GaaraxKankurô et je ferai comme elle en souhaitant que vous vous y mettiez vous aussi chers lecteurs . Sinon, la fête dont je parle, n'existe pas dans le manga, du moins je n'en ai pas entendu parler…Je fais un gros bisou de consolation à Akemi qui a perdu une fic et qui va devoir la réécrire.. courage!

Bonne lecture !

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, pas que les autres jours ne soient pas spéciaux en soi, au contraire. Mais là n'était pas la question. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la création de Suna en clair, un jour de fête. Ça pourrait s'apparenter à Noël dans votre cas. La tradition voulait que l'on offre un présent aux personnes qui étaient chers. Cette fête était aussi l'occasion de se coucher bien plus tard, Kankurô se souvenait qu'enfant, il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Car il pouvait avoir une chance de voir les premiers rayons du jour avant d'aller se coucher. Bien qu'il n'ait finalement jamais réussit à voir ceci.

Si j'avais vu un lever de soleil,

J'aurai vu la couleur de tes cheveux,

Et dans les rayons lumineux,

Ta chaleur à peu près pareil

Mais en ce moment, il redoutait que la nuit tombe, la chaleur étant moins étouffante et permettant de se déplacer plus rapidement ainsi il avait été décrété que les présents s'offriraient à la faveur des étoiles. Bon, on pouvait bien passer outre cette règle. Gaara et lui, l'avaient fait quand ils avaient envoyé Temari à Konoha. D'après elle ce n'était pas un cadeau, mais ils savaient que ça lui avait fait plaisir. Elle avait promis de revenir leur donner leurs cadeaux à la fin de sa visite. A Qui ? Mystère… Mais les deux frères s'en doutaient bien.

Comploter ensemble comme des enfants,

Rentreras tu dans les rangs ?

M'abandonneras-tu me laissant solitaire ?

Comme dans le passé j'ai su faire…

Malheureusement pour Kankurô, sa sœur n'étant pas là, il n'avait personne à qui demander conseil. D'ailleurs, il se doutait que celle-ci eut une réponse valable à sa question. Celle-ci était pourtant simple :

Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Gaara ?

Une question bien bête,

Mais au fond, elle m'embête,

J'aimerai t'offrir le meilleur,

Pour voir ton bonheur…

Peu de choses assurément. Et cela était bien difficile car se serait le premier présent qu'il offrirait à son frère. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir soutenu par le passé, mais c'était le passé, alors il offrirait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son frère. Quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il aurait souhaité connaître les goûts de Gaara. Ça aurait été bien plus facile et il ne ressentirait pas cette étrange culpabilité qui le rongeait. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il ne connaissait pas tout à fait Gaara, mais il avait espéré stupidement que ce n'était pas bien significatif. Qu'il rattraperait ses lacunes en revenant de Konoha, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui offrir bien des babioles et Gaara en serait ravi car ce serait son premier cadeau, mais Kankurô voulait l'émerveillement sur le visage de Gaara pas une simple joie. Il aurait voulu voir une joie enfantine remplacer l'air froid de Gaara. Il se demandait bien si les yeux de Gaara brilleraient s'il y arrivait. Il espérait…

Je te donnerai le ciel

Ou mieux un arc-en-ciel…

Juste pour ton plaisir,

Juste pour ton sourire.

Il consultait un ouvrage sorti de la bibliothèque du palais. Il le feuilletait dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une idée dans son ouvrage. L'ouvrage parlait des anciennes choses utilisées pour les fêtes. Il était tellement ancien que Kankurô avait cru que ce livre datait d'avant même la création de Suna ; la date indiquait le contraire comme quoi. Il recherchait quelque chose d'exceptionnel mais qui ne nécessitait pas de sacrifices humains. L'auteur de ce livre semblait aimer la glauque attitude. Il avait réussit à faire du saké avec des tripes. La moitié du livre était dans ce genre là. Sinon, le reste était peu impressionnant et ultra connu. Rien qui ferait briller les yeux de son frère malheureusement…

Je recherche assidûment,

Ce qui te plairait énormément,

Je tourne les pages,

En imaginant ton visage.

Il tourna la page en soupirant. Il s'arrêta soudainement fixant l'image. Un sourire illumina son visage. Il se leva en souriant. Il observa le ciel dehors, le soleil était encore haut. Le ciel était dégagé. Il aurait bien le temps de préparer sa surprise. Peut-être qu'il les verrait ce soir, les yeux brillants de Gaara.

Je ferais de mon mieux,

C'est ce que je me dis intérieurement,

Mais je veux plaire à monsieur,

Que j'apprécie intensément !

Parmi les dunes de sable, deux ombres marchaient à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Gaara suivait péniblement son frère. Ce dernier se retourna vers Gaara, il se trouvait en haut d'une des dunes, il lui cria :

- Allez dépêche-toi !

- Mais oniichan ! Je suis fatigué !

Kankurô regarda son frère. Il semblait effectivement très fatigué. Il transpirait et haletait. Kankurô se demanda brièvement où était passé le ninja froid et distant qu'il avait connu auparavant. Il attendit que ce dernier arrive près de lui. Il le regarda. Gaara affichait un air éreinté tandis qu'il demandait :

- C'est encore loin ?

Kankurô leva les yeux au ciel. Il tourna le dos à Gaara et lui lança simplement :

- Monte !

Gaara resta interdit avant de demander :

- Tu es sûr ?

- C'est ça, où tu te débrouille tout seul, répliqua le marionnettiste.

Gaara ne se fit pas plus prier et monta sur le dos de son frère. Ce dernier continua la marche dans le désert. Dans l'étendue infinie de sable, on pouvait voir maintenant une silhouette.

J'espère que ça te plaira,

J'ai fait tout ça pour toi,

J'espère que tu seras émerveillé,

Je veux voir tes yeux briller !

Kankurô déposa son fardeau à même le sable. Enfin, lâcher serait plus juste. Le fardeau râla contre sa délicatesse presque inexistante avant de se taire. Son frère se dirigeait au bas de la dune, seul, vers un cercle de signes assez anciens gravé dans des pierres déposées au sol par les soins du marionnettiste. Il pencha la tête sur le côté cherchant à comprendre l'idée tordue de son frère. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Il clama d'une voix pour qu'il soit sûr que son frère puisse l'entendre :

- Gaara ! J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir !

Le dit Gaara regarda d'un œil septique son frère se mettre à composer quelques signes avant de poser ses mains au centre du cercle. Il le regarda revenir tranquillement. Derrière lui une sorte de flamme flamboyante s'envola vers le ciel étoilé pour finir par exploser dans un bruit sourd déversant dans le ciel des milliers de petites paillettes de couleur vertes. Gaara regarda les paillettes se dissiper la bouche grande ouverte. Il suivit alors deux autres étincelles s'élever dans le ciel et éclater bruyamment mélangeant leurs couleurs. Kankurô s'assit à ses côtés en souriant. Son jeune frère se tourna vers lui. Il eut un sourire en voyant ses yeux brillants.

Mission accomplie,

Voilà ce que je me suis dit,

Mais je n'avais rien terminé,

Ça venait de commencer…

- Pour moi, oniichan ? interrogea le roux.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Kankurô était fier de lui, c'était pourquoi, il souriait. Gaara regarda plusieurs étincelles exploser dans le ciel étoilé. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, éclairant le sable. Il eut un grand sourire se tournant vers Kankurô, il dit simplement :

- Merci.

Kankurô se contenta de répondre, priant pour que la rougeur de ses joues se dissipe :

- C'est normal…

Qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour toi ?

Franchement je ne sais pas,

J'irai là où tu me diras,

Je prendrai ce que tu voudras.

Gaara mit la main sur son cœur et murmura fermant les yeux :

- Ça fait chaud, juste là…

Il se tourna vers Kankurô et essayant de ne pas paraître gêné, il murmura :

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Kankurô le regarda étonné. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Gaara toussota avant de s'approcher timidement de son aîné et de l'embrasser. Derrière eux, une étincelle explosa formant un cœur rouge dans le ciel de nuit.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Franchement, c'est désespérant… De la guimauve ultime mais ultime ! Y se passe quasiment rien ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pardon Akémi Luo !

Kankurô (regardant la fic) :

- T'as raison pour la guimauve, mais remarque c'est mieux que le sang… enfin je crois.

Gaara (réfléchissant) :

- Mais il y a jamais eu de fête à Suna…

Kankurô (regardant l'auteur) :

- Mais c'est vrai ça !

Gaara (suspicieux) :

- T'aurai pas inventé tout ça pour nous mettre ensemble ?

L'auteur (sourire d'excuse) :

- Outch, démasqué !

Kankurô (réfléchissant) :

- Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que j'ai fait tout ça, seulement pour les beaux yeux de Gaara…

L'auteur (sortant son jeu vidéo) :

- Tu vas pas me dire que ça pas marché !

Gaara (prenant le jeu vidéo des mains de l'auteur) :

- J'y crois pas ! Je me suis tapé une borne pour un feu d'artifice pour une fête qui n'a jamais existé !

L'auteur (essayant de reprendre son jeu) :

- Maieuh ! Au moins, vous êtes ensemble !

Kankurô (applaudissant ironiquement) :

- Et ça en moins de trois pages ! T'es un cas toi !

L'auteur (balançant le jeu vidéo sur Kankurô) :

- Raah ! Je le dirai à Akemi ! Et comme ça, elle me vengera !

Kankurô (jouant au jeu vidéo) :

- Cause toujours, je crois plutôt que c'est sur toi qu'elle va se venger…

L'auteur (courant se réfugier derrière Gaara) :

- Elle devra passer sur le corps de Gaara avant !

Gaara (essayant de partir) :

- Non ! Envoyez-lui des reviews pour me sauver !


End file.
